List of minor characters (ASTOF) (HPR1)
This page is a list of all the characters who do not appear on page in A Simple Twist Of Fate, or do not have a large enough role to warrant a page, but are mentioned by the established characters. Londoners Mrs Brankstone Mrs Brankstone is a woman who resides in London. According to Harry she is one of a group of "exceptionally wrinkly old ladies" who he saw "on occasion" when they "used the hall next door to the orphanage" for a currently undisclosed event. She may be a hag. A Simple Twist Of Fate: Chapter 2 }} Morningside Orphanage residents Urchins The Urchins are residents of Morningside Oprhanage who "scrambled around in the dark of night thieving and pillaging and being a general nuisance", though Harry does not consider the urchins as "bad" as Draco. He also apparently has "problems" with them. A Simple Twist Of Fate: Chapter 2}} Nobility Portraits Portrait of an Archeress in the Slytherin Common Room The Portrait of an Archeress in the Slytherin Common Room (fl.980s-990s - d. pre 1991), also known as The Slytherin Archeress, is a portrait of an Irish witch who was alive at the founding of Hogwarts. Unbeknownst to anyone but Slytherins, she hides a passageway to a secret library behind the Slytherin Common Room. The password to open her portrait is "Ready, aim, shoot".}} Portrait of Bertrand Malfoy The Portrait of Bertrand Malfoy (b. 1882 - d. 1900) is a portrait of Bertrand Malfoy who died of Cholera in 1900 at the age of seventeen, catching it after eating some improperly cooked Shellfish shortly after his graduation from Hogwarts. His portrait is hung in Malfoy Manor and hides a secret passageway out of the house, emerging in the grounds. The password is unknown to anyone living.}} Portrait of a large eared teen in a desert in the Slytherin Common Room The Portrait of a large eared teen in a desert in the Slytherin Common Room (fl. 1970s) is a portrait of a teenage male with large ears standing in a desert. The occupant has many portraits in the Slytherin Common Room - one by the entrance to the boys dormitory and another inside each of the dormitories for each year. He must be given the right password to allow the boys in and out of their dormitory. In the 1991-1992 school year, the password for the first year dormitory was "Always pure and powerful".}} Portrait of a Young Salazar Slytherin The Portrait of a Young Salazar Slytherin (b. 933 - d. 1033) is a portrait of Irish Hogwarts founder, Salazar Slytherin, that resides in the Common Room named after him. His portrait guards a secret passageway to the Dungeons and its password is "Pure-blood" - however, even if a non-Slytherin knows the password, it will not open for them due to Salazar Slytherin's paranoia of other houses discovering his secrets.}} Portrait of a Soldier in the Slytherin Common Room The Portrait of a Soldier in the Slytherin Common Room (d. pre 1991), also known as The Soldier, is a portrait of a Welsh soldier who was alive some time after the founding of Hogwarts. His portrait is often seen on a horse and fighting a dragon, probably based on how he died, though he can get off the horse when people address him directly. }} Portrait of a Wizard fighting a Dragon in the Slytherin Common Room The Portrait of a Wizard fighting a Dragon in the Slytherin Common Room (d. pre 1991) is a portrait of an elderly grey haired wizard with a dragon looming overhead about to breath fire. While the portrait portrays both, it is unknown as to who killed who or if either ever actually died to the other.}} Wizards and witches Agathe de Glandingham Lady Agathe de Glandingham, also known as Aggie, Aggie Glandingham and Aggie Fiantesto, is an Italian opera singer and the wife of Bertrandus de le Fiantesto. She sang at Potter Manor in 1993 while her husband, Bertrandus, played the harpsichord for her.}} Bertandus de la Fiantesto Bertrandus de la Fiantesto is a British harpsichordist and the husband of Agathe de Glandingham. He played the harpsichord for his wife as she sang at Potter Manor in 1993. }} References Category:Articles by HarryPotterRules1 Category:Harry Potter: The Hogwarts Years